shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Crackerian
Introduction As a boy he loved the sea and the idea of sailing on it with a ship and when the opportunity struck he was able to make that dream a reality. His love of alchemy and machines allowed him to not only study both to its fullest extent but make a weapon that allowed him to manipulate lightning in any way he wanted, which he then infused in the bones in his hands and legs/feet allowing him to draw on it whenever he needed, He is now currently a captain of his own ship and crew dicovering the world has to offer. Appearance Jay is a fairly muscalar individual keen on being prepared. He wears a coat similar to that of Capatain Hook, though purple, with a fairly flamboyant cravat underneath. He has two belts strapped crossed across his chest filled to the brim with loaded pistols. He wears black boots and black pants with a belt around his waist to hold his cutlass. He also wears a purple bandana. His hair is spiked from the electricity coarsing through his body. He keeps his beard to a long braided chin beard, about to the base of his neck. There is an aura of electricity around his body at all times, faint except when he draws in more power where he has a slight white glow. Personality Jay is usually calm when dealing with people he conqured giving them a 'offer they can't refuse'. Usually only pillaging to get what he needs to continue on in his voyage, which means its not very often. But when He's out sailing to new oceans or docking in new islands he is usually in awe and fascinted by all he sees and constinitly putting his thoughts and impressions into his captains log. He views the world as one big open book waiting to be read and pondered upon.Though eventually he strives to become something even greater. Abilities and Powers 'Swordsmanship' ' H'is weapon of choice is to use his cutlass, which he uses to further the lighning powers he embedded into his hands . Either letting it cackle and hiss with the lightning coursing through it for extra damage and a bit of a shock for his foe or using it as a easier aiming tool when shooting off his lightning. 'Marksmanship' J'ay is keen on being prepared and has the belts on his chest full of loaded pistols which he uses quite often on foes who annoy him and he wants to end them quickly. 'Hand to Hand Combat Jay made it a priority to be prepared at all times even if he didn't have a weapon on hand. So then he made his hands and feet into deadly weapons by mastering karate. 'Physical Strength' By mastering karate and continually making himself better he has become very powerful with just his hands and feet. He also strives to be able to aim better and hit harder and faster and more accurate with his sword he continually practices on all of that. He also stfrives to think of new and more powerful ways of manipulating his lighning powers which he dubbed astrapí̱ alchi̱meía and constinately practicing to make himself stronger in that. So with all that he can very much hold his own in a marine battle or when pillaging a village. 'His Genius' He took his love of alchemy and machines and delve deaper into the knowledge of both eventualy becoming a genius when it came to them knowing all there is to know. He then started to make weapons and other items that would further his goals. 'astrapí̱ alchi̱meía' 'Summary:' After a while of taking the name of Dread Pirate Robinson he wanted to create a unique weapon that would make me even more powerful. So he took his love of alchemy and machines and set down to work on a new weapon that he eventualy came up with an idea that would allow him to conduct and use lightning in any way he wished. Which through alchemy he was able to encase an endless supply of energy, endless because it is continualy moving through his body, which is turned into lightning, from the machine he made which turned the energy into electricity and then can be manipualted because it is in a controled state and not chaotic, he also made it able to be charged up more to realease more power, through when more electricity is drawn into himself it makes the energy move faster and faster creating more electricity and more powerful electricity. At first he made the conductor to be a backpack of sorts, but then realized it could be damaged easily and he wanted it to be easier to us. So he then fused it with the bones in his hands, feet and legs. After going through 'shock therapy' he eventualy enabled himself to be able to take the lightning running though his body, but also knowing that wasn't enough he then had a skilled doctor encase his skelatal structure in aluminum wire, which he almost died from and had to go through many days of being sick while his body accepted the foriegn material but after he realized all the power and potential he got from this, he felt it was worth it. Which he then dubbed his new weapon astrapí̱ alchi̱meía. 'Powers:' T'He magnitude of the power ranges from a shock to equivalent of being shocked by a tazer and lastly when he draws on more power from raisinng his hand to the sky completing a conection like a lightning rod the machine then stores the energy for a short time for later use can be used to either explode on impact the target or a small part of something when aimed a certain area. Through shooting lighning energy from his hands and feet it enables him to fly. He can shoot the lighning out of his hands as an attack, an object such as his cutlass for better aiming and as ammunition for his pistols, though he rarely does that for he prefers using regular pistol ammo. It can be powered up through lifting his hand toward the sky or flying up into a cloud and drawing energy from there. Anything he puts his hands or feet on he can transfer lighning to either power it or shock someone from afar thats touching the same object. Jay is currently trying to think up new ways he can use it and strengthening the ones he has. 'Weaknesses: I'''f he uses it for an extended period of time it could short circuit, which Jay is trying to improve. If he uses the power while standing in water it could damage him as well. Haki' '''W'hen Jay first heard of haki he didn't want to be left behind so he constitualy trained and eventualy was able to use the haki,Kenbunshoku Haki. W'hich he used to sense enemies power and location so he could always be prepared. He also uses it to dodge attacks that he senses beforehand, but is currently a novice at it and is trianing to strengthen it. Relationships 'Crew: His crew the Purple Pirates he thinks of as his family and drives them to become more that just a crew to run the ship but an army that would be a force to be reconed with. 'Family:' His parents died at a young age and he doesn't know of any other relative nor really cares since he has been on his own for so long. 'Enemies:' Anyone that gets in his way he considers an enemy. History 'Past:' As a boy his parents died so hes been on his own ever since. The island he lives on is in the middle of a trading route so many merchant ships go into there making it a fairly bustling city-village, but Jay never cared much about that he spent most of his days on a cliff overlooking the harbour watching the ships dock and leave admiring the sails and the ship and wishing he had a ship of his own to explore. So eventualy he created his own small model of a ship based on what he saw the crew was doing on their own ship he practiced raising and lowering the sails on his own. About the time when he was 15 a pirate pillaged his village, burning everything and killing everyone to where there was nothing left. it was a typical day for Jay to where Jay was to preocupied with his own ship a dreaming about going to sea he didn't notice anything until the captain found him and was amused at what he saw and asked if Jay wanted to become a member of his crew. Jay eagerly accepted and eventually after three years of hard work on the ship he eventualy rose to the rank of first mate. Then one day the captain called him into his quarters and told him he was ready to retire and live like a king on all he accumalated, and since he knew and admired my love for sea he decided he would let me have his name and crew to do whatever I pleased with it. So for the next two years Jay was known as The Dread Pirate Robinson, but when he decided to make a weapon that would combine alchemy and machines he created one that allowed him to manipulate lightning in any way he wanted and to make it easier to access he embeded the machine in the bone of his hands, feet and legs which he name this power astrapí̱ alchi̱meía shù and he eventually wanted to strike out on his own with his own crew and making a name for his own self. So he then called first mate into his quarters and told him his plan and the first mate eagerly accepted. So Jay set out to form a new crew get a ship and thought up what kind of look his crew would be and the flag he sailed under. He eventualy had all his crew to wear some article of clothing that had the color purple and his flag had a typical jolly roger with a typical pirate had on with a smaller skull and crossbones on the front of the hat with a purple feather out of the side of the hat. But he couldn't think of a name for his crew so he eventualy just went to find a village to conquer and come up with the name later. Then Jay came across a small island with a small village saying that would be his first victim, He and his crew got ready and marched up the path to the village telling them to either give them what he wants or he will kill everyone and take what he wants and burn the rest. At first the villagers were awestruck then one started laughing and makeing fun of the fact the pirate were matching with purple and refered to them as purple pirates. Jay then reached his hand to the sky and a shot of lighning went into his body making it cackle and hiss and look like little lightning was dancing all over him, the villager that was laughing imediatly stopped and watched in fear. Jay then pointed at the mocking villager with his other hand and shot a bolt of lighning straight into his heart making it explode and the villager was dead before he hit the ground. 'Post Time Skip': Jay and his crew are now known as The Purple Pirates, his bounty is currently 35,000,000 Beli because he is not into pilaging unless he needs it. The marines attack him periodicaly, and they are usually deflected. Jay is currently on an expedition to explore the entirety of the world, filling in his captains log with information on the villages he has plundered and the marines he has fought and any other notable experiance. He also fills in a map he draws up as he goes along filled with little sidenotes of what the weather is like, the route that would be best to take and summaries of the various islands they come across. He eventualy plans on after he fills in the edges of his map to build the greatest pirate fleet in the history and history to come using it to spread his iron fist taking over anything and everything become a notable pirate lord, then eventualy useing his might and power to work on becoming the next Pirate King and gettting One Piece. Major Battles Jay vs marines(various) Jay vs Villages (on occasion) Jay vs The Seas (An Explorers War) Quotes When speaking to the leader of the villages he conquered: Now here's the situation you either give me what i want or i kill everyone and take what i want then burn the rest.. your choice. OH, how rude of me, would you like something to eat or drink? Trivia Because of the lightning continualy coursing through his viens he looks as if hes had ten cups of coffee and his hair is constinnatly spiked which he hides under a bandana. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Captain